Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheLandWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTitleCard.jpg|"The Wiggles in" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlinstitlecard.jpg|Title card GremlinSimon.jpg|Gremlin Simon TheUnforgottenWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray using stethoscope TheNonrealisticWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg JeffWakingUpinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy greeting the viewers GregandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Murray WigglyTelephoneinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wiggly Telephone TheWiggleFriendsandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic CaptainandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregandJeffinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Jeff Murray,JeffandSimon.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Simon HenryandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CameraOne-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Network Wiggles WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags playing the drums DorothyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Maton electric guitar CameraOne.jpg|"Camera One" DominicFieldinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dominic Field JosephFieldinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Joseph Field CaptainFeatherswordonCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword on camera GregandMurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Murray HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles at Network Wiggles HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry in close-up TheWigglyMascotsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing music CaptainFeathersword,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Captain, Joseph and Dominic CaptainFeatherswordatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Network Wiggles GremlinKane.jpg|Gremlin Kane GulpGulp-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Gulp, Gulp" TheBigRedCarDrinkingWater.jpg|The Big Red Car drinking water GregandAnthonyDrinkingWater.jpg|Greg and Anthony drinking water MurrayandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayandJeffDrinkingWater.jpg|Murray drinking water GulpGulp.jpg|"Gulp, Gulp" GremlinSimonDrinkingWater.jpg|Simon drinking water AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Water.jpg|Water GremlinSimonandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggles and Gremlin Simon CaptainandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFallingDowninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothyandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones TheS.SFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong7.jpg|Network Wiggles WagsatNetworkWigglesStudio.jpg|Wags painting the wall TheWigglesatNetworkWigglesStudio.jpg|The Wiggles breaking through the wall Wags,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Wags, Joseph and Dominic Field GremlinSimonatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Gremlin Simon at Network Wiggles WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TestingOne,Two,Three-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to test the microphones TestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|"Testing One, Two, Three" TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Network Wiggles GregatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg at Network Wiggles DorothyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Maton acoustic guitar WagsPlayingDrums.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesSingingOpera.jpg|The Wiggles singing opera GregandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Network Wiggles JeffandAnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Network Wiggles CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain on microphone and Anthony CaptainandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordonMicrophone.jpg|"This is the best microphone device I've ever used!" GregandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Wags BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet)-Prologue.jpg|"Well everyone, the microphone seems to be working well so let's get moving." WagsandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Murray BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|"Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" RedStarryKeyboardinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard SharrynDermodyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Sharryn MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar DorothyandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff in construction hat AnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony holding megaphone DorothyandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyonMegaphone.jpg|Anthony on megaphone JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Henry AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat MurrayandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|The Wiggles' TV set drawing BitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet)2.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray waving VegetableSoup-Prologue.jpg|"Look, food! I'm hungry." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"I'm hungry, too. It's been a long time since breakfast." VegetableSoup2.jpg|Greg holding zucchini VegetableSoup.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" WagsandTheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags VegetableSoup3.jpg|Greg holding garlic VegetableSoup4.jpg|Greg holding guava VegetableSoup-Epilogue.jpg|''"This is the best fruit salad I've ever had. Argh!"'' TheWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating vegetable soup GregandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup AnthonyEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup WagsandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandJeffatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesholdingBoxes.jpg|The Wiggles holding boxes Hats-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hats" Hats.jpg|"Hats" TheOtherWigglesPlayingClarinets.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing clarinets TheGremlins.jpg|The Gremlins MusicwithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to make music together MusicwithMurray-Prologue2.jpg|"Hey everyone, let's make music with Murray." MusicwithMurray.jpg|"Music with Murray" JeffandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Wags MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar GregandHenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyMascotsandGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Gremlins GremlinSimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Gremlin Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in flashback Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Prologue2.jpg|Greg and Murray NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles on slate JosephandDominicField.jpg|''"Welcome to Network Wiggles."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars JeffandDorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV MurrayandGremlinSimon.jpg|Murray and Gremlin Simon TheNonrealisticWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandGremlinSimon.jpg|The non-realistic Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gremlin Simon AnthonyandGremlinSimon.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin Simon Murray,AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Gremlin Simon TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Gremlins TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car DressingUp-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dressing Up" TheWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Wiggles as doctors TheWigglesWearingTuxedoOutfits.jpg|The Wiggles wearing tuxedo outfits DressingUp.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregandMurrayasCowboys.jpg|Greg and Murray as cowboys JeffasCowboy.jpg|Jeff as cowboy JeffandAnthonyasCowboys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys TheWigglesasCowboys.jpg|The Wiggles as cowboys GregandMurrayasFirefighters.jpg|Greg and Murray as firefighters JeffasFirefighter.jpg|Jeff playing red starry keyboard while dress as a fire fighter TheWigglesasFirefighters.jpg|The Wiggles as firefighters TheAwakeWigglesasDoctors.jpg|The Awake Wiggles as doctors GregandMurrayasDoctors.jpg|Greg and Murray as doctors GregasCowboy.jpg|Greg as a cowboy Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car CaptainandSimon.jpg|Captain telling the Gremlins about his idea Where'sJeff?-Prologue2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Anthony & Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain in Africa TheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain in the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France NiagaraFalls.jpg|Captain swimming in Niagara Falls SydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain swimming in front of the Sydney Opera House MachuPicchu.jpg|Captain hopping in Machu Picchu Where'sJeff?-Prologue3.jpg|"Where's Jeff?!?" Where'sJeff?2.jpg|Where's Jeff? Where'sJeff?3.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?4.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff?5.jpg|Jeff in the movies Where'sJeff?6.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff?7.jpg|Jeff in a tea-set ride Where'sJeff?8.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Murray Where'sJeff?9.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff?10.jpg|Jeff at the train station Where'sJeff?11.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff?.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the other 3 Wiggles Where'sJeff?12.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff?13.jpg|Jeff on a boat Where'sJeff?14.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff?15.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra Where'sJeff?16.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide Where'sJeff?17.jpg|Jeff awake on a slide Where'sJeff?18.jpg|Jeff at the Australia Zoo Where'sJeff?19.jpg|Jeff in a art museum Where'sJeff?20.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff?21.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff?22.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Where'sJeff?23.jpg|A Para-glide Where'sJeff?24.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding on a para-glide TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-Epilogue.jpg|"Jeff, we found you!" TheWigglesandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-Prologue.jpg|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop." Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop2.jpg|Jeff, Greg and Murray Anthony'sWorkshop3.jpg|Captain and Henry Anthony'sWorkshop4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyDancersinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BenMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Ben TheWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits GoToSleepJeff-SongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title GoToSleepJeff(song).jpg|Bonus Song: "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" OscarNg.jpg|Oscar Ng DorothyinGoToSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip TheDancingFlowers.jpg|Bonus Song: "The Dancing Flowers" JeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Jeff LarissaWrightasRedFlower.jpg|Larissa the Red Flower KaseAmerasBlueFlower.jpg|Kase the Blue Flower BenMurraytheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the Yellow Flower SharrynDermodyasPurpleFlower.jpg|Sharryn the Purple Flower TheWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg and Jeff GreginTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Anthony MurrayandJeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip2.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip #2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip5.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip6.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip #2 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries